


Impulsive

by DulciusExAsperis



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulciusExAsperis/pseuds/DulciusExAsperis
Summary: Rin Okumura is impulsive, and when it comes down to saving his brother's life, he wastes no time in doing so. Then, everything changes. Trigger warning: incest (don't like, don't read).





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> Again, trigger warnings for incest. Unbeta'd. Please forgive any silly mistakes. I always appreciate feedback, but if you aren't into the subject matter, please don't comment.

Rin Okumura is impulsive. So impulsive, in fact, that he can't help himself when he finally has a chance to one-up his brother. He finally has the chance to put Yukio in his place.

 _Stupid_ _Yukio,_ Rin grumbles.  _Always showing off._

He swings his sword several times – he doesn't count how many – and his movements are swifter and more graceful than usual. Less fierce, more controlled, but filled with just as much passion. True, he's impulsive, but he's focused. Now that he's in battle, all of his attention is focused on his opponent, a large demon, at least thirty times the size of Rin and Yukio put together. Just when he thinks he has the upper hand, though, the demon manages to slip past him and charge Yukio, tackling him full-force onto the ground with all its weight.

"Yukio!" Rin screams, diving to the ground while swinging his sword hard and fast.

The bright blue flames of fury erupt from his body, and Yukio's eyes grow wide with horror as he watches his brother instantly lose control.

"Rin, no!" Yukio cries, trying to roll away from the beast.

But it's no use; Rin is already there, driving his sword into the demon's back as he climbs on top of it, standing on its back.

The roaring that escapes the demon is like the crash of a dammed waterfall, suddenly broken and pouring over the side of a cliff. Yukio's muscles tighten, startled by the sound, but Rin, though clearly no longer in control, is locked onto the beast with an unbreakable focus.

"Rin, run!"

But he doesn't.

Rin never loved his father. Never. The old man was-

No. That's a lie. He had simply never been shaken by the revelation before the man had died. The realization was fresh and painful, and it was all flooding back into view as he fought mercilessly for his brother's life. Rin has always felt like an outcast. Like the demon he was. He'd never felt the bond of family. Sure, he'd looked up to Yukio, in a way, but he'd also resented him for his accomplishments and his devotion to their father. Now, though, family was all he had. It was more important than ever, and he was going to do everything possible not to lose the only piece of family he had left.

Yukio screams again, but Rin still doesn't run. He won't. He can't. His flames grow, his ears extend, and his tail twitches free. This is all he has to give his brother. And Yukio deserves it. Yukio deserves  _everything,_ Rin realizes. His brother. His mentor. His protector.

Now it's Rin's turn to save him.

But he's losing the fight. The demon tosses him back, out of range of his brother, and Rin crashes against a tree. He hears his back nearly snap against the strong bark as he collapses to the forest floor, but he refuses to give up. Yukio's life means more than his own, and now that Rin has had this revelation, he will not ignore it.

As the demon turns back to Yukio, Rin charges it, exhausted but determined, sword flaming and lighting the way ahead of him. Once again, the blade is driven into the back of the beast, and this time, the flames consume it as it collapses on top of Rin's brother.

"Yukio!" Rin screams again, desperately struggling to throw the demon off his brother's body.

Just when Rin begins to panic at his inability to move the heavy creature, it disintegrates, covering Yukio with ash. Yukio coughs as he unintentionally inhales it, and Rin quickly reaches around him as his flames subside to help him into a sitting position where he can breathe. They are both left panting, but they are both alive.

Then, Rin does something even more unexpected than nearly giving his life for his brother. He cradles the young man against his chest. When Yukio melts into him, his lungs nearly collapsing, one of Rin's hands reaches up to stroke his hair back, away from his forehead, which is covered in sweat. His other hand rubs gentle circles over his lower back.

The tenderness in Rin's touch shocks Yukio, but it pains him to breathe, and so he finds himself unable to speak. Then, he has his own small revelation. He is comforted. He is comforted by Rin's touch, which Yukio could never have imagined to be so careful and soft. But it is. He's not imagining it. (He thinks he might be, but then Rin moves both hands to his shoulder blades and cautiously presses Yukio against him.) The movement brings him out of his dream and into the reality of the moment, and he's frozen into shock again.

"Rin," Yukio manages, his voice hoarse.

Clearly, it pains him to speak, so Rin whispers, "Yukio. Are you alright? We need to get you medical attention."

"N-No. No. I'm f-fine," his brother lies. "I'm just… sore."

"Come on," Rin orders. "I'll carry you."

Before Yukio can protest, Rin is lifting him into his arms, his touch still tender and cautious. Yukio winces and cries out in pain as his muscles clench to keep himself upright in his brother's arms.

"Relax your body, Yukio. I've got you. I'm strong enough."

"R-Rin," Yukio pleads, but his brother ignores him.

* * *

"Rin?" Yukio moans, waking from his coma-like slumber.

"Yes, brother," Rin says softly, immediately rising from the chair beside Yukio's bed where he'd nearly fallen asleep. "I'm here. You're alright. You're safe."

"But I-"

"Shh. Rest now. Your ribs were broken, but they should be healed now. You've had a whole team of healers treat you. They said you may still feel pain, but that the bones have been reconstructed, and you should be able to move normally."

"Rin, you-"

"Brother," Rin whispers, approaching Yukio's bedside. "I'm so glad you're alright. I thought…"

"You saved me, Rin."

A blush rises to Rin's cheeks, and they grow hot like the fire that erupts from him when he battles. He feels as if the flames might burst through, right here and now, simply from embarrassment, and he actively tries to hold them back. Luckily, they don't escape. He calms when Yukio offers him a soft smile and reaches out his hand. Still, he hesitates, unsure of what his brother wants.

"Come here," Yukio says.

It is in that moment that Rin's embarrassment morphs into a wave of relief, and unbridled tears burst from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He holds nothing back, although he wants nothing more than for his body to stop betraying his true feelings.

"Oh, Rin," Yukio coos, grabbing onto his brother's hand and pulling him forward.

When he sits up in bed, he is surprised to find that there is only a brief sharp burst of pain in his abdomen, but that it fades when he pulls Rin into his arms. At first, Rin doesn't know what to do next, or how to react, but as he thinks back to the moment he'd almost lost his brother, and how it felt to hold him, his body relaxes, and his arms gently wrap around the young man's torso. Yukio pulls him against his chest and holds him there for a long time. Likely longer than brothers should embrace.

But Rin doesn't care, and neither does Yukio, at least until one of the nurses walks in, and they abruptly break apart.

* * *

When they are finally back in the dorms, each in their separate rooms, they both lie awake in their beds, thinking of the sentimental moments they'd shared over the past few days. Everything has changed.

After some time, Rin realizes that it will be impossible to sleep without some kind of distraction to tire him to the point of exhaustion. All he can think of is the battle, and how he'd almost lost his brother. His impulsivity takes over once again as he swings his legs out of bed and quietly slips down the hallway to his brother's room.

There, he finds Yukio lying in bed, breathing slowly. For a while, Rin silently watches his chest rise and fall with each labored breath, feeling grateful that his brother is getting better sleep than he was.

But he's not asleep.

"Rin?" Yukio's soft voice rings out, reaching his brother's sensitive ears.

"Shit," Rin curses. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you! I was just…"

What  _is_  he doing anyway? What is he doing in Yukio's doorway? And why is he watching him sleep?

Yukio reaches over and switches on the bedside lamp before Rin can come up with a good excuse for his voyeurism.

"Come here," the young man beckons.

Rin hesitates, then obeys. It's not like him to give in to Yukio's requests. In fact, it is his general practice to either object to, ignore, or outright defy his brother's commands. But now… everything has changed. He steps forward until he is at his brother's bedside and watches quietly as Yukio reaches out his hand. Again, he's not sure what to do, but Yukio takes Rin's hand and squeezes it, very gently.

"I thought you were asleep," Rin tells him.

This doesn't explain why he was watching him, but it changes the subject, so Rin is glad he says it.

"I was thinking about the way you saved me," Yukio confesses.

Rin's eyes go wide, and Yukio notices.

"And…" Yukio continues.

But he stops there, unsure of how to put his thoughts into eloquent words. Rin gives a weak, involuntary smile, pondering the way Yukio always chooses his words so carefully. Rin is impulsive. He speaks his mind freely. But Yukio… he's too smart for that. He's perfect, really. He's-

"And the way you were holding me," Yukio finally says, completing his sentence. "Were you worried that I would die?"

"What?" Rin snaps. "No. I…"

Yukio smiles at this, and Rin becomes furious. How dare he try to-

"I think you were. I think you were scared that I was going to die, and that was why you fought so hard. I think it stopped being about competition for you, and became something else," Rin's brother tells him. "I think you care, Rin."

"Shut up, four eyes!" Rin shouts, his voice loud and angry.

Rin is clearly flustered, but this activates something familiar in Yukio that Yukio has never understood, although he's been keenly aware of it. There's something about the passion in Rin's eyes when he gets this defensive that makes Yukio feel… Feel what? He doesn't know. And neither does Rin.

"Rin?" Yukio asks.

The softness in his voice calms his brother, and Rin settles. Seeing this, Yukio sits up and tugs on his hand, pulling him into his arms to hold him in a careful embrace.

When he winces, Rin pulls away quickly and asks, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Rin," Yukio assures him. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

Yukio tells him, "Yes, Rin. I'm sure," then adds, "Please, just…"

He can't say the rest, and this startles him. Actually, it startles him that he even  _wants_ to say it. But somehow, his brother picks up on this and is startled himself. Is Yukio really… Does he really want him to-

"Please, Rin."

Rin can't deny the young man's pleas. And to his surprise, he doesn't want to. He's never felt to drawn to him before. So magnetized to him. He's perfect. He's everything Rin could ever ask for in a brother. He's beautiful.

 _What?_ Rin thinks.  _What?_

But it's too late. The seed has been planted, and Rin has silently said the words to himself. Once the words are spoken, they cannot be erased, and there they will stay, Rin is sure, until the end of time, no matter how hard he fights them.

Pushing his conflicted thoughts away, Rin simply follows his brother's orders and holds him, his hands tenderly caressing his back. The movements are automatic, unconscious, and when he realizes what he's doing, he almost stops. At least… until he hears his brother sigh his name.

"Rin."

Rin shivers.

"Yes, Yukio."

"That…"

When Yukio doesn't finish, even after some time has past, Rin is confused. Since when is his brother ever at a loss for words? But here they are, in silence.

"Yukio? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm alright. I just…" When Rin stops the stroking motions of his hands, Yukio adds, "Wait. Rin… Please, don't stop."

Again, Rin's eyes widen in surprise. He's never heard his brother's voice filled with such… such longing. He's pleading with Rin. There is almost a whimper in his voice, and the noise is so soft, and so sweet, that Rin wants to bottle the sound and hear it over and over. To replay it like a record in his ears before bed every night. To let it lull him to sleep.

And he finds himself relaxing, as surprised as he is. This time, it is Rin who is melting into his brother's arms as he resumes the careful circular motion of his hands on his brother's lower back.

"Rin," Yukio sighs.

Rin's breath hitches at the sound.

Then, after some time, Yukio confesses, "I'm lonely."

"What?" Rin asks dumbly. "But… You have so many friends. You're surrounded by students who admire you and fangirls who adore you. How can you possibly be-"

"Wait. Rin… I don't think you understand."

"What don't I understand?" Rin questions.

His voice isn't irritated. It's pained, and it betrays his hurt. He wants to believe that he does understand his brother, but Yukio is telling him otherwise.

"I…" Yukio starts. "I'm lonely for you." Rin freezes, but can't move away, and then his brother adds, "I lay here at night, and I am so, so lonely, Rin."

By the end of the sentence, Yukio's voice is cracking, and when Rin hears it, he nearly gasps. What the Hell is going on? Is this really Yukio? Calm, collected, level-headed, intelligent Yukio? Is this really his brother? And has Rin heard him properly? Surely not. Surely, this is some kind of a strange dream, collapsing his lungs and filling him with confusion. And the confusion is painful; it strangles him and electrifies his body with fear.

"Rin?" Yukio whispers, after a long bout of silence. Rin doesn't reply – he's too stunned to form words – so his brother then says, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

When he starts to pull away, Rin stops him and presses his hands against his back to push their chests firmly together, then rests his cheek against Yukio's.

"Shh," Rin finally coos. "Don't apologize."

"But Rin, I-"

"I… I suppose I didn't realize it before now, but when I thought you were going to die… I  _was_ scared. I was terrified. I didn't want to lose you. I  _couldn't_ lose you. I care for you, Yukio."

It is Yukio's turn to be stunned, and he is, so much so that his muscles tense up. At first, Rin thinks he may have overstepped his boundaries, but Yukio nuzzles his neck and holds him tighter.

"I care for you too, Rin. Thank you for saving me."

After a pause, Rin asks, "So… So what did you mean by 'lonely?'"

Sighing, Yukio replies, "Rin… Please don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"God! How can you be so  _daft_?"

Stunned once again, Rin pulls away – just slightly – and stares at his brother.

"Just get in the bed, Rin," Yukio sighs, the volume of his voice back to a near-whisper.

Rin blinks a few times, but again, he obeys, hesitantly crawling into bed beside his brother, who scoots over to make a little more room. It's a small bed, so their sides are pressed together, and Rin isn't quite sure what to do when he feels the heat of his own arm pressing against the skin of his brother's.

Yukio is afraid. He's already taken so many steps forward, but now he's tempted to take several steps back. What if Rin rejects him? What if-

"Rin?" he asks, cautiously placing his hand on Rin's thigh.

Even though Rin's thigh is covered by the fabric of his boxer-briefs, Yukio can feel the heat radiating from beneath them.

Then, Rin replies, "Yes, Yukio."

"Will you hold me?"

This time, Rin doesn't hesitate as he rolls onto his side and wraps his arms around his brother.

* * *

Rin whimpers in the middle of the night, feeling his body twitch. Groggily, he comes to his senses and realizes that he and his brother have changed positions. Now, Rin is facing the wall, Yukio's arms are wrapped around him from behind, and his brother's hand is resting flat against his toned abdomen. When Rin shifts in the bed, Yukio's fingers twitch. Rin is startled at first, but Yukio simply whimpers in his sleep, assuring his brother that he is not awake. But then, Rin feels something else: the pressure of something pushing against his backside. As soon as he realizes what this is, his face instantly burns red. Rin tries very hard to ignore this, but he is unable to fall back asleep. Instead, he lies in bed, not moving, in order to prevent his brother from waking, until dawn.

* * *

"Rin, give them back!" Yukio shouts stubbornly, stumbling towards his brother with his hands out.

"Come get 'em, four eyes!" Rin cackles, running in circles around his brother in the lounge room of the dorm.

"Rin! You know I can't see without my glasses!"

"Don't you have like 70 other pairs?"

Yukio cries, "Those are my last ones!" and stumbles in the opposite direction of his target.

"Come get 'em then!"

"You're such an asshole, Rin!"

Realizing that he can't trust his eyes, Yukio stops moving completely to recover from his dizziness, then listens carefully for Rin's taunting.

"Can't instruct your pupils very well if you can't even see what you're writing on the chalkboard, huh, Teach'?"

Yukio smiles triumphantly as he dives in the direction of the sound. Luckily, he's almost as fast as Rin, but he has a head start, so they both fall to the ground. When Rin growls, holding the glasses above his head, away from his brother, Yukio pushes his arms down and pins them to the floor.

"I'll take those," Yukio announces, reaching for them.

But Rin is too strong, and he nearly throws Yukio off of him completely as he pushes his brother away and starts to sit up, gripping the stolen glasses tightly.

"Rin!"

"Yes, brother?"

"RIN!"

"Yes, brother?"

"GIVE THEM BACK, DAMMIT!"

"Take them from me!"

Then, out of nowhere, Yukio's hands drop to Rin's sides, and he starts to tickle his brother with merciless enthusiasm. Rin screams with laughter.

"Stop it!" he cries, trying to throw the young man off, but too weakened by the sensation to use his full strength.

Yukio then stops abruptly and once again pin's Rin's hands above his head with one hand and pries the glasses from his grip with the other, putting them on quickly. When he looks down at his brother, Rin is scowling at him, his brow soaked with sweat.

"I like you like this," Yukio blurts out.

"Like what?" Rin growls, struggling to push his brother, who is now straddling his hips, off of him.

"Sweaty and flustered."

When Rin looks up at him, Yukio smiles, not fully realizing what he's just confessed, and too caught up in the moment to care.

"Yukio…" Rin says slowly, suddenly feeling the heavy pressure of his brother's body straddling him.

"What is it, brother?"

"You're… You need to get off me now."

"I don't think so," Yukio counters. "You'll just steal my glasses again."

Instantly, Rin is sitting up, tearing the glasses from Yukio's face and gripping them tightly. But Yukio doesn't give up. In fact, he reacts quickly and reaches around his brother's back to press their bodies together. They both immediately become surprised when they each realize just how close their lips are, and by the time they freeze, they're both panting. They can taste each other's labored breaths as they stare into each other's eyes.

"Rin…" Yukio finally squeaks out.

Feeling his brother's heart beating hard against his own chest, Rin finally realizes what Yukio truly wants. No longer waiting for reassurance – he's sure now – he leans in and kisses him.

Slowly, Yukio's hands slide down Rin's sides as he kisses back, heart beating so fast that it feels only like a steady vibration in his chest. His brother only stops the kiss to breathe, then resumes it carefully as he tenderly sucks the man's lower lip between his teeth and lightly bites down, making Yukio whimper.

"Rin," Yukio breathes when he regains control over his lips, keeping his face close to his brother's as sweat drips down past his temples.

"Yes, brother."

Yukio shivers at this, suddenly feeling the forbidden nature of their actions. But there's something so arousing about the way Rin is holding him, pressing their bodies together, and Rin feels it too. In fact, the pressure on his lap is causing a certain organ to strain against his jeans. Yukio gasps his brother's name when he senses it pressing up against him.

"I…" he starts, but the words fall short.

"That's for you, brother. You're doing that to me."

"Rin… We…"

"I know," Rin sighs. "I know we shouldn't. But holding you feels so right, Yukio. How can something that feels so good be wrong?" When Yukio says nothing, Rin adds, "Please, Yukio. Just kiss me."

This time, Yukio obeys. He kisses his brother tenderly, slipping his fingers through Rin's hair, making the young man moan softly at the feeling of it. When Yukio slips his tongue into Rin's mouth, his moans grow louder, sending several waves of electricity through Yukio's veins. Now, Yukio's loose slacks are too tight, and no longer comfortable. As soon as Rin hears his breath hitch, he looks down and sees the tent that's formed and smiles triumphantly.

"Is that for me?"

"Y-Yes," Yukio confesses.

Rin voice drops to a low, seductive pitch as he slowly asks, " _Just_  for me?" and finds the courage to palm his brother's erection through the fabric of his pants.

Yukio whimpers in response, his cock twitching.

"Y-Yes, brother," he manages. "Just for you."

"Good."

Rin rubs his crotch slightly harder and catches Yukio's lips, pushing his tongue deep inside to taste everything his brother has to offer. This makes Yukio rock forward slightly, his hips moving of their own volition as Rin turns him on. The friction against his own straining member makes Rin sigh as he grabs his brother's hips firmly and pulls them down to increase the pressure.

As he continues to palm him, making Yukio squirm harder, Rin asks, "Tell me, brother… does that feel good?" Unable to speak, the man nods, but this isn't enough for Rin, so he presses, "Does it?"

Only when Rin slowly unbuttons Yukio's slacks and unzips his fly does Yukio manage to gasp, "Y-Yes, Rin."

Having a sudden wave of uncertainty, Rin asks, "Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Please don't stop, Rin. Please."

Hearing his brother beg is enough to make him burst, but Rin holds it in and reaches into the hole of Yukio's loose boxers, groping his firm length.

"Oh, brother… You're so hard for me. Aren't you, baby boy?"

Yukio swallows hard. He's never been called this before, of course, and hearing it coming from his brother – his gorgeous, beautiful, perfect brother – puts him right on the edge.

"Aren't you?" Rin repeats, having received no reply.

"Y-Yes," comes the stammering reply.

Rin rocks him forward by pressing one hand against the small of Yukio's back and using the other to slowly – too slowly – stroke his brother's length.

"W-Wait, Rin," Yukio whimpers, terrified by the unexpected burst of arousal coiling in his belly. "I'm… I'm gonna-"

"It's okay," Rin tells him softly, stroking his hair back out of his eyes. "You can."

He only receives a whimper in reply, but after two steady strokes, Yukio says, "Too quick. Too quick… I'm sorry. I'm- Ah!"

Yukio's hips start to jerk up against Rin's hand, and the sudden friction against Rin's crotch makes him mumble, "Mmm. Yuki."

The nickname makes Yukio shiver, and he instantly begins to ache when Rin stops stroking him and firmly grips the base of his cock.

"I can make it last," Rin says. "If you want."

"Mmm," Yukio whimpers, and Rin smiles in response.

"Lie back," Rin orders him, and Yukio does, relaxing on the carpet.

Rin cradles his head until he's fully lowered himself onto the floor.

"Good boy," Yukio's brother says, then adds, "Now breathe slowly."

As Yukio does this, Rin kneels between his legs and presses his hands flat against his brother's abdomen, just above his erection, to comfort him.

Only when his brother's breathing finally slows does Rin confess, "I jerk off thinking about this. Thinking about you."

Whimpering once again, a sound that has quickly become intoxicating for his brother, Yukio reaches out and slowly unbuttons and unzips Rin's jeans and tugs them down slowly, leaving only the young man's boxer-briefs to cover his obvious erection. With a smile, Rin wiggles the rest of the way out of the jeans and kneels once again, then leans in until his body is molded against his brother's. Yukio gasps at the unexpected sensation of their erections straining against each other.

Rin then confidently rocks his hips forward, rubbing his crotch against his brother's, making the man yelp in surprise and pleasure.

"That feel good?" Rin asks.

"Mhmm."

"Harder?"

"Mhmm."

"What?"

"P-Please, Rin. Please."

"Please what, brother?"

Now, Rin's smirking, knowing full well that he is now in complete control, and that his brother has far less experience than him.

"Please, do it harder. Rub me harder."

"As you wish," Rin says with a smile, holding Yukio's hips as he rocks his own forward again, rubbing himself hard against the fabric covering his brother's aching cock.

Yukio feels himself nearing the edge again, so he tells Rin, "Rinny, I think I'm gonna-"

The new nickname sets him off, and the only response Rin knows is to pick up the pace and press harder. It feels good for him too, but he's not quite as close, so he starts to jerk his hips forward abruptly, and his movements grow frantic. With each one, Yukio gasps and moans, feeling the electrifying stimulation of his cock.

"You gonna cum, baby?" Rin asks, breathing heavily.

Yukio whimpers in reply, but before his brother can scold him and demand that he answer with words, he cries out, feeling an orgasm rock his body. His hips jerk up hard, slamming against his brother's, and Rin responds by gasping and meeting the involuntary thrust.

"That's it, babe. Come on. Let me feel you," Rin urges, finally moaning as well. "Harder. Harder, baby boy."

Feeling a spasm shock his entire body, Yukio convulses, and he finds himself unable to obey. He simply lets his body do the work, and it does. The frantic, uncontrolled jerking is enough to get his brother off, and the unpredictable nature of the thrusts makes Rin cum.

They soak their boxers in their juices, and even after they've each given their last drop, their bodies are shaking.

* * *

After a few more of these episodes, where Rin takes control and they dry-hump each other into orgasms, Yukio finds himself longing for something more.

When he tells his brother so, Rin asks, "W-What? Are you… Are you sure? You're ready?"

"I'm… I'm ready, Rin. Maybe not for all the way… but… for… more."

Rin pauses, then nods slowly and carefully pushes Yukio down onto the bed, saying, "I'm going to take your boxers off, okay?"

Yukio nods, and Rin follows through with his promise, setting Yukio's flaccid member free. Rin smiles at this, then slides his hands down from Yukio's chest, past his hips, and down his thighs, making his brother shiver.

"Rin," the man breathes, cock twitching.

"Do you want me to make you hard, Yuki?" Rin teases, once again loving the feeling of being in control.

"Yes, brother."

"Then I will."

Rin starts to reach for his brother's cock, but Yukio holds his hands away and asks suddenly, "Did you really masturbate while thinking about me?"

"Yes, Yukio," Rin chuckles. "Why do you ask?"

"I… I have… a fantasy…" Yukio starts, then swallows hard before continuing. "…of watching you touch yourself. Of finally seeing you… naked."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Do you… Do you want me to?"

Nodding slowly as a blush rises to his cheeks, Yukio watches intently as a smile spreads over his brother's lips. Rin then slowly slides his boxers off, showing his brother his length.

"Oh, God," Yukio breathes. "You're…"

This makes Rin laugh. He's not used to Yukio being so shy, but things have changed between them. Now, Rin takes the reins. Enjoying the sight of his brother being flustered, Rin slowly slides his hand from the base of his cock to its head, then rubs his thumb over the slit, wiping the precum onto his finger.

"Jesus, Rin."

"What's the matter, baby boy?" Rin teases him with a smirk.

The control is intoxicating, and he knows he'll abuse the power, because he's impulsive, and that's what he does. But he cares for his brother, so he won't take it too far. Still… It's time to have fun.

"N-Nothing," Yukio answers him, blushing even brighter.

"Don't lie to me, brother."

Again, Rin strokes his cock from base to tip, making them both twitch.

"Mmm," Rin mumbles, still smirking. "You're so hot, Yuki-boy. Especially when you're getting hard for me."

Not having noticed, Yukio looks down at his stiffening member. Rin is right. He's almost erect, but not quite there. But neither is Rin. He needs something more.

"Join me," Rin suggests.

It's not a command. It's a request. But he knows Yukio will comply, and he does, though hesitantly. Rin watches intently as Yukio's shaking hand moves in the opposite direction as Rin's: from head to base. It's an odd movement, but Rin likes the way his brother's face contorts, ever so slightly, with each movement. They continue to stare at each other's crotches as they watch each other slowly and carefully touch themselves.

"Is this what you wanted, brother?" Rin teases, thumbing the head of his cock playfully, thus teasing himself as well.

Yukio nods and pinches the base of his cock, making his hips jerk slightly.

"Rin… You're so big."

Rin smiles, flattered by the statement. Then, he kneels between his legs and holds his hand out.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Rin asks. "To touch your cock?"

When his brother says 'cock,' Yukio thinks he may pass out. He's had no idea, all this time, how much a little bit of dirty talk could turn him on, but here he is, dying to hear more.

"Please," he finally manages to reply, causing his brother to smile.

But Rin surprises Yukio by scooting back on the bed and leaning in towards his crotch as he asks, "Can I kiss you, Yuki?"

Yukio's throat closes up, so he just nods, and for once, Rin understands and doesn't order him to speak.

Then, Rin leans in all the way and presses his lips, as lightly as a hummingbird lands, to the tip of Yukio's cock, then lets his tongue dart out to carefully lick the few drops of precum from the slit in the tip of Yukio's length.

Fighting hard not to jerk his hips forward, Yukio manages to hold himself still as Rin pulls away. When Rin puts his brother's hands on his waist, Yukio grips them tightly as the young man moves forward until his cock his hovering above Yukio's. Slowly, Rin guides his own member toward his brother's and presses the head of his cock, now fully erect, against Yukio's, which is also fully hard. This time, Yukio cannot stop the jerk of his hips, which breaks the alignment. This results in Yukio's cock sliding forward against the length of Rin's cock, causing a rush of friction for both of them.

"Ah, Yuki," Rin gasps, feeling the sensation of his brother's cock rubbing against his own.

"Did you like that, brother?" Yukio asks cautiously, unsure of Rin's reaction.

His brother nods and reaches out to hold the base of Yukio's length as he slides his own forward to rub them together. Rin can feel the pulsing of blood in Yukio's cock as he grips it gently.

"Mmm," Yukio moans, feeling the intoxicating rush of this unfamiliar sensation of skin-on-skin.

This happens a few more times before Rin reaches between Yukio's legs and gently gropes his balls, making his brother moan loudly again in surprise. Alternating between stimulating Yukio's balls and rubbing their lengths together, Rin continues, bringing the man to the edge. This time, it's far more intense than either of them have ever experienced.

Rin is breathing heavily, but asks, "It's different without clothes on, huh, Yuki?"

Yukio nods and desperately lifts his hips, trying to rub himself harder against his brother's length, urging Rin to keep going. And his brother does, rubbing and groping him until Yukio is gasping for breath.

"Wait," Rin finally gasps, nearing his own orgasm as he keeps his brother on the edge of his. "Jerk me off. Harder."

He doesn't wait for Yukio to obey before grabbing his brother's cock firmly and stroking from the base to the head, pinching the tip lightly between his fingers. In reply, Yukio does the same, mirroring his brother's motions and making them both shudder with pleasure.

"God, Yuki," Rin breathes heavily. "You're so good, baby boy."

Then, Yukio blurts out something that surprises them both.

"Tell me I'm a good boy," he whimpers. "Please, brother."

Rin nearly gasps, but realizes quickly that if Yukio has the guts to ask for this, he needs it.

"Such a good boy," Rin coos, breath hitching in the middle of his words as he strokes the man's hair back with his free hand. "Such a good boy."

Yukio gasps and lets out a moan, high-pitched and desperate, and it turns Rin on so much that he feels himself fall over the edge and lose himself.

"Shit," he gasps. "Yuki, I'm-"

But it's too late. His cum is already all over his brother's chest. He's embarrassed, but not for long, as soon, cum erupts from Yukio's penis as well, spraying Rin's chest and abdomen.

"Oh, God," Yukio groans. "Feels so good. Think I'm gonna pass out."

"Me too, Yuki. Me too."


End file.
